Family Recipes
Family Recipes are a series of informative segments seen on the DVD releases of VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! These segments tell you recipes you can make either by yourself or with family members. They were first seen since Big Idea started releasing their shows on DVD. However, they stop doing this since 2009. The recipes returned in 2014 in a DVD Feature called In the Kitchen With Bob. List of recipes VeggieTales Penguins From The Toy That Saved Christmas Hosted by Junior *Jumbo and small pitted black olives *Cream cheese *Chopped chives *Salt and pepper *Tooth picks *Large carrots *A cherry tomato (optional) *A small pickle (optional) *A small spear asparagus (optional) First, ask an adult to slice the sides of the jumbo black olives and cut the chives in pieces. They'll also need to cut the carrot slices in circles and cut a small triangle shape. Then mixed the cream cheese with the chives, salt, and pepper, and put it in a pastry bag. If you don't have one, use a plastic sandwich instead and a cut small hole on the corner. Now squeeze the cheese in the jumbo olives and place the small triangle pieces onto the small olive. Use a toothpick and place it on the piece of carrot where the triangle piece was cut from, and put the jumbo olive next and the small one last. If you want to be creative, you can recreate a scene of Bob, Larry, and Junior riding on a sled. Just ask and adult to shave a large carrot to make it as a sled. Then use the toothpicks on a cherry tomato, a small pickle, and a small spear asparagus, and attach it on the carrot. The Turtles of Damascus From The Star of Christmas Hosted by Madame Blueberry *A stick of soften butter *1/4 cup of white sugar *1/2 cup of brown sugar *1 tsp. of vanilla extract *1 egg *1 cup of flour *1 cup of oats *1/2 tsp. of baking soda *1/2 tsp. of baking powder *Pinches of Salt *1 cup of chocolate chips *1 bag of pecan halves *Chocolate sauce *Caramel sauce *A mixer *A cookie sheet *A cooling rack *A spatula If you want to makes things simpler, you can use your own chocolate chip recipe or refrigerated cookie dough. Before you start, ask a adult to preheat the oven to 375 degrees and also wet your pecans in water. To start, add the liquid ingredients into the bowl and mix them, then the dry ingredients and repeat the same process. Once you're done, make little balls with the dough by using your hands. To make the star shape, lay out 5 pecans on the cookie sheet, then place the round dough on top of the pecans. Repeat the process until you're done with the cookie dough. Now ask the adult to place the cookies in the oven to bake for 12 minutes. After it's done, use the spatula to gently move the cookies onto the rack. The final thing to finish them up is to add the sauces. Use a spoon and drizzle them around the cookies. Julia's Worms in the Mud From Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Hosted by Julia Rhubarb *1 pack of sandwich cookies (Oreos) *3/4 cup of melted butter *1 8 oz. of softened cream cheese *1 cup of powdered sugar *1 container of whip cream *1 pack of gummy worms *1 pack of instant chocolate pudding *Milk *Spoons or spatulas *Electric mixer *Mixing bowls *Freezer bag or wax paper (optional) *9 X 13 pan Start out by making the pudding and follow the instructions on the box. Once the pudding is being refrigerated, add most of the cookies and melted butter in a freezer bag and crush them up. You can also crush them up in the bowl if you don't want to use a bag. Then spread the cookie mix into the pan. Next, use another bowl and add the cream cheese and sugar inside and mix it with a electric mixer. Then add the whip cream in the mixture. Once done, add the cream on top of the pan and spread it evenly. Add the pudding and repeat the same as with the cream. The last step is to add some of the leftover cookies on top of the pan. Crush them if you haven't already. Then add the gummy worms. Place the pan in the refrigerator for an hour, and you have yourself a very tasty worm meal! Fun Facts *On the DVD, it was called "Petunia's Worm Recipe". *This is the only recipe to be dubbed for Latin America. *The music that plays in the background is Dance of the Cucumber The Other Elf's Secret Cookie Recipe From Lord of the Beans Hosted by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * 1/2 cup of butter *1 cup of sugar *1 egg *1 tsp. of vanilla *2 1/2 cups of flour *1/2 tsp. of baking soda *1/4 tsp. of salt *Hard candy (Lifesavers, Jolly Ranchers) Start by beating the egg, then add the butter, sugar, and vanilla into the bowl. Then add the flour, baking soda, and salt into the mixture. You may wanna add a few tablespoons of water in the bowl until the stiff dough forms. Cover the bowl and place it in the fridge for an hour. While the dough is refrigerating, ask an adult to help crush the hard candy by placing in a food processor, or you can crush them yourself by putting them in a ziplock bag and crush them with a rolling pin. Now the dough's cold, you can take a piece of it and roll it into a log type shape, and you can create different shapes as long the pieces connect each other. Make sure you place the cookies in a aluminum tray. Now the adult should preheat the oven to 350 degrees and put the cookies inside. They should be done at least 10 minutes. Then take them out, but be careful though. Fill the insides of the shapes with the crushed candies, right up to the top. Then put the cookies in the oven again for three minutes, and watch as the candy melts in the cookies. After they're done baking, let the cookies cool down until the the center has completely harden. Then they're done, and you and the other people you're with can dig in! If you wanna make a special gift, ask an adult to place a needle with some string and make a Christmas ornament. Fun Facts: * The music that plays in the background is There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea Bean Dip of LaMancha From Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Hosted by Don and Poncho *1 16 ounce can refried beans *1 teaspoon of garlic powder *1 teaspoon of cumin *2 large avocados *2 teaspoons of grated onion *1 cup of sour cream *2 cups of Mexican shredded cheese *1 cup of chopped green onions *1 cup of chopped tomatoes *1/2 cup of sliced black olives *1 large tray or platter *Shredded carrots (optional) *Peas (optional) *Baby corn on cobs (optional) *Cilantro (optional) First, open your can of beans and place them in a bowl, and mash it up together with garlic powder and cumin. You may need add a bit of sour cream to make it a bit smooth. Then add the mixture onto the tray and spread it evenly. Next, ask an adult to cut the avocados in halves, and remove the seed. Scoop the insides into another small bowl and add the grated onion. Mash it up with a fork until it's smooth and spreadable. Then add that onto of the bean layer, but make sure it's half an inch from the tray. Repeat the sour cream and shredded cheese in the same manner. The last step is optional. You can either place the toppings like what's shown on the image, or you can be artistic and make shapes with the optional vegetables listed. Fun Facts *On the commentary, Brian Roberts suggested that should add the Touchdown Turkey as the Family Recipe for the episode. However, it was changed into to the bean Dip. Chocolate Play-Doh From LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Hosted by Bethany Thouin *10 ounces of chocolate *1/2 cup of corn syrup *A microwave safe bowl *Spoons *Wax paper Place the chocolate in the microwave safe bowl and heat the chocolate in the microwave 30 seconds or until the chocolate is melted. Don't heat it up too much, or else it'll be hard. Then add the 1/2 cup of corn syrup and mix it up. Lay out the wax paper and pour the mixture and spread it out. Place the chocolate in the refrigerator and let it refrigerate for between 30 minutes to an hour for it to solidify. Then you can use it to create a masterpiece and you even eat it! Fun Facts *This is the only family recipe to be an Easter egg to date, and the only one also to be hosted by actual person than another character. **The recipe can be found after competing the second Puzzle Challenge!. Bob and Larry's Sugar Cookies From Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Hosted by Nicky *2 cups of All purpose flour *1/4 teaspoon of salt *3/4 cup of white sugar *1 egg *1 teaspoon of vanilla extract *3/4 cup of butter The first step to make this activity interesting is to write both the amount number of what ingredient is required and the type of ingredient in separate cards (or pieces of paper). Then the kids will have to pick which card matches together and figure out if they got it right. Once the kids picked out their answers, they can compare it with Bob and Larry's and see how close they got it right. Now to the cooking part. Just mix all the ingredients together, and then place the cookie dough in a plastic wrap and refrigerated it for an hour. After it's done, place a piece of wax paper and sprinkle it with flour. You can go have fun by using cookie cutters or just making your own shapes. Adults should preheat the oven at 325 and bake the cookies for about 13 to 15 minutes. 3-2-1 Penguins! Delectable Deep Space Dust Bunnies (DDSDB) From Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn Hosted by Fidgel *A piping bag (or a sandwich bag) *Scissors *A cooking sheet *A measuring cup *A egg whisk or a electric mixer *Baking parchment (wax paper) or cooking spray *A small bowl *1/2 cup of sugar *2 eggs *Vanilla extract *Food coloring *Salt Before you start, ask an adult to preheat the oven to 250. First, you need to use only the egg whites from the egg into the bowl. Just break it in half, and let the whites go through the shell, leaving the yellow yolk out. Throw it out, or use it for another recipe. Then, use a small pinch of salt ad it put it in the bowl. (Kids should use 2 pinches, while adults should only do one) Now whisk the egg very fast so it can be fluffy. If you have someone else helping out, you can take turns to make it more interesting. Next, use a spoon to place the sugar into the mixture. Just use one spoon full at a time while the other person is whisking the eggs until all the sugar's gone. Then add a small cap fill of vanilla into the mixture and the food coloring. To make it look like the dust bunnies from Wait Your Turn, add 4 drops of red, and a drop of blue. Now, place the mixture in the zipper sandwich bag and cut a small hole on the corner (a piping bag can also be use). Then squeeze the bag onto the cookie sheet and make little swirls (ala soft served ice creams). Once it's done, ask the adult to place the sheet in the oven and it should be done in a hour. Fun Facts *This recipe is where Fidgel's device, the Quantum Spectrum Analyzer is named. Lizard King Crunchies From The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka Hosted by Fidgel *1 medium/heavy saucepan with lid *Green food coloring *Flavoring oils (eg. lime, mint) *A wooden or metal spoon *1/2 tbs. of baking soda *1/4 cup of water *2 tbs. of lemon juice *1 1/2 tbs. of corn syrup *1/2 of sugar *2 cookie trays *A butter knife *Cooking Spray First, pour the half cup of sugar, one quarter cup of water, 1 1/2 tbs. of corn syrup, and 2 tbs. of lemon juice in the pan. If you want to add the oil flavoring, put a half teaspoon of it in now. Ask a adult to turn the back burner on the stove to low heat. Mix the liquids with a spoon, for about 30 seconds until the sugar is all melted. Then turn the burner to high heat and do not stir. In 3 minutes, put the lid on, as this helps wash the sugar crystals off the sides of the pan. While it's boiled, spray the cookie trays with cooking oil, and have the baking soda and food coloring prepared. Take the lid off the pan, and don't stir for another three to four minutes. You'll noticed that the mixture has turned into a caramel color, similar to a soda drink. As the colors darken, remove the pan from the heat, add the green food coloring and stir enough so the colors can even out. Then add the half tablespoon of baking soda in the mixture. Barely stir it, or else the foam would go away. Just stir enough to let the mixture foaming, and stop when the foam starts to collapse. Now pour the mixture onto the two cookie sheets. Overtime, use the knife to cut bite-size pieces before the candy starts to harden. Afterwards, you can place the candy pieces in a plastic zipper bag for later. Midgel's Cool-Blue Space Fuel From The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Hosted by Fidgel *A blender *Milk *Fruit juice (fruit punch, apple, lemonade, etc.) *Bananas (good or going bad ones) *A freezer bag *A cup of yogurt *Food coloring (optional) First, break up the banana into chunks and place them into the freezer bag. Then put the bag in the freezer, and wait for a while until they're frozen.Afterwards, take the bag out and place the frozen bananas into the blender. Next, add some milk. No need to measure, just pour for at least 3 seconds.Then add a cup of juice and the scoop the yogurt. You can food coloring if you want, and it can be any color you want. Finally, turn on the blender and keep it mixing until it's finished. Fun Facts *On the DVD cover, it was called "Fidgel's Cool-Blue Space Fuel". Jellied Eel Donuts From Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt Hosted by Grandmum *Premade biscuits *Shorting or cooking oil *Vanilla pudding (instant or cooking) *Food coloring (red and blue) *Jam or jelly (optional) *2 teaspoons of vanilla *3 tablespoons of milk *6 cups of powdered sugar *A mixer *A saucepan *Paper towels *Plates *A butter knife *A pastry bag (or a sandwich bag) *An object to flip the donuts (eg. spatula) *Gummy worms First, open up your biscuits and separate them. Ask an adult to start the stove with saucepan and add the shorting or oil in it. Once it's heated it, add the biscuits in the pan and flip them until they're golden brown. Place them on a plate with a paper towel to dry up. If you're using the pudding as your filling, follow as what the box is instructed. Once it's done, add the red and blue coloring on the pudding, and mix it until it turns purple. Then scoop the filling into the pastry bag. (If using a sandwich bag, cut a hole in the corner.) Poke a hole in the biscuits using the butter knife, then fill it with the bag. Repeat this until all the donuts are filled. For the frosting, add the 3 tablespoons of milk, 2 teaspoons of vanilla, half cup of shorting or oil, and 3 cups of powdered sugar in the mixer. Turn on the mixer, and add the other 3 cups sugar, with the red and blue food colorings. Once the frosting is done, add it inside the bag and decorate the donuts with a dollop. Finally, add a gummy worm on top, and you'll be done Chocolate Mice From The Doom Funnel Rescue! Hosted by Jason Conrad *1/2 stick of butter *1 cup of peanut butter *2 cups of puffed-rice cereal *5 ounces of powdered sugar *18 ounces of white chocolate chips *Food coloring *Hard red candy pieces (M&Ms, Skittles) *Regular chocolate chips *Sliced almonds *Red licorice *Cookie sheet *Wax paper *Double boiler pan *Sandwich bags *Tongs (or chopsticks) First, place the cereal inside a sandwich bag, and crush them up. Then mix the butter, peanut butter, powdered sugar, and cereal in a bowl. After you're done, wash your hands, and take part of the dough to make the mouse's body. Wet hands help make the formation. Place all the pieces in a cookie sheet with wax paper, and freeze them for at least an hour. For the coating, ask an adult to set up the double boiler by putting water on the bottom. Then place the white chocolate chips on the top pan, and turn on the stove for medium heat. Keep the chocolate there until it's melted, and then add the food coloring (you can make it any color you like). Now add the peanut butter balls into the pan, and give them a nice chocolate coating. Once you're done with them, place them back into the cookie sheet where the licorice should be. Now the final part is adding the details before the chocolate hardens. Use two slice almonds for the ears, a red candy for the nose, and two chocolate chips for the eyes. Now let them cool for a while in the fridge, and enjoy yourself a delicious treat! Dartboard Pizza From Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Hosted by Michelle Conrad *1 1/2 cup of flour *1 teaspoon of salt *3 tablespoons of sugar *1/4cup of vegetable oil *2 tablespoons of milk *12 ounces of cream cheese *1/2 cup of milk *1/4 cup of orange juice *3 tablespoons of honey *1/2 cup of sugar *1 egg *Whipped cream (The type you get from a can) *Fruits and berries (You can use any type, but you'll need strawberries) *A pizza or cake pan You can replace the fruit with candy if you ask an adult. Also, you can use premade sugar cookie dough for the crust if you want to make easier instead making it from scratch. First, ask an adult to preheat to oven to 425 degrees. For the crust, add the flour, salt, and 3 tablespoons of sugar on a bowl and mix it up. Then add the oil and 2 tablespoons of milk in. After you see the crust looks crumbly-looking, then place it on the pan and smooth it out. Place the crust in the oven for 15 minutes. While it's cooking, ask an adult to cut the strawberries into dices. Once the crust is done, place the strawberries onto it and spread them around the base. This will be the "tomato sauce" of the pizza. Make sure they're wasted! Now for the "cheese" part, add the milk, honey, cream cheese, orange juice, honey, egg, and sugar on the bowl and mix it up until it's smooth. Then pour it over the pizza and smooth it out. After that, place it back into the oven for either 40 minutes or until the cream cheese mixture sets. After it's done, turn off the oven, but keep the pizza in until it cools down. While that's happening, wash out all the fruits you want on the pizza and ask an adult to cut them into slices. Once the pizza's cooled down, you can add the fruits and whipped cream onto the pizza and decorate it to resemble a dartboard. Fun Facts *Michelle stated she got this recipe from a book she got from the library. Category:DVD Features Category:Segments Category:VeggieTales Category:3-2-1 Penguins!